Wild Things
by BooBooBearHunter1
Summary: Season 3 Lucy and her pack move to Beacon hills after the death of their Alpha but once they arrive they find out that Beacon Hills is not all sunshine and rainbows Hunters, Werewolves, and a mysterious new threat that lurks in the quite town when the moon is full. While that is going on lucy and her pack go through challenges that not only affect them but the others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters I made up in the story. Please R&R or PM me after reading and give me your opinion on the story thank you.

Also I know that the story is rushed but I had to finish this first chapter.

Chapter 1: This isn't The Wizard Of Oz, I'm not Dorothy, and just because I own a pair of ruby red glitter Converse, doesn't make me her.

_I knew I was dreaming the moment I saw myself standing in the middle of the woods, fire blazing behind me, in my half wolf form crouched into a stance. I looked prepared to pounce on anyone who made a move towards me, a circle of people surrounded me; some I recognized, some I didn't but it seemed to me like I was ready kill and it didn't matter as to who it was._

_In the crowd I could recognize Catherine (My sister.) Charlie ( My best friend) Layla ( Our good friend) and our pack's alpha, Sarah who was standing by some curly haired boy and a wavy haired brunette guarding a cross bow just as ready to kill as I was. I also saw a tall, lanky boy who wore a look of confliction on his face, and an equally conflicted dark haired man protectively beside him, a messy haired blonde and her dark skinned companion holding hands tightly, and two men and a boy, one man was wielding a gun and the other had his claws out and the boy bared his teeth at me._

_What the hell had I done that made everyone here ready to slaughter my ass? and then that's when I noticed was drenched in blood._

_The tall, lanky boy spoke, _

"_Lucy, please it doesn't have to be this way! We can help you! We can make you get better if you just let us."_

_I heard myself reply to his pleading._

_I snorted," _Pluh-ease _as if any of you could cure my madness. I've gone insane and al of you are to blame and I don't wanna change anyway, I like the new me." My voice sounded harsh and raspy and I shivered at the mere malice that radiated from it._

_But the boy persisted and inched closer to me._

"_Bull shit. You and I both know that you want to be rescued, just like how you wanted to be rescued the night Kristoph died."_

_We both snarled at the mention of our deceased alpha; who was this boy and how did he know so much? He knew things that I kept inside, things that I try hard to not let anyone discover._

"_Shut Up! You know nothing Stiles, nothing, and now you crossed the line." I snarled at him._

_I gasped._

_She was going to kill him and I couldn't stop myself from doing it, I couldn't save that innocent boy._

_I launched myself at him an-_

_ .Beeep_

I shot up breathing heavily, hand over my racing heart as I looked around my room searching for the alarm clock until I found it on the nightstand beside me and shut it off.

What the hell was that?

The entire time as I was getting ready for school, questions about my dream would poke and prod my mind every few minutes. I wasn't sure if I should confide someone about it or if should just keep it to myself unless the problem persisted, then I definitely had to tell someone. But the question was who? Who was I supposed to tell that I dreamt that I was some physco who nearly killed some boy in her dream? Catherine? Not a chance, knowing my sister she would make me go to Layla or Sarah and tell them about it too. Layla? As if, she's under a lot pressure after Kristoph passed and I don't want to add even more stress to her. Sarah? She wasn't someone I would like to drop this bomb on seeing as how she's trying to get acquainted with being an alpha and shit, so no to her. Ella? Nah, she was still grieving over her sister's death and now that kristoph is dead she's bound to explode. That left Charlie.

I paused doing my cat-eye, thought it over and then continued to do my make up.

Charlie was an ideal person to tell, he usually keeps to himself like I did so I guess he wouldn't tell a soul about it.

As I checked and the mirror for any flaws and saw none, I stepped out of the bathroom and said to myself Charlie was the one.

"Charlie is the one for what?"

My head shot up to see Charlie standing in the hallway near the bathroom doorway, towel in one arm and clothes in the other. There was no use in lying to him so I spilled the beans to him.

" I had this…this _nightmare,_ and I really need to talk to someone about it and I thought of you, so would you mind if you could give a few minutes of your time 'cause I really need to get this off my chest." I admitted to him avoiding his stare but then looked back at him.

He looked surprised at first but then understanding," Sure, um, I wouldn't mind helping you at all just let me take a shower first and then we can chat." He replied

I got out of his way and nodded.

" Ok, I'll be in my room." I told him.

"Alright." He said

As I opened my door I was greeted with a messy room and my speaker dock playing music on blast, so loud I was surprised that the neighbors didn't come over to complain. I stepped over some boxes and searched for shoes as that was happening I sang softly along with the song.

"_The books I read said you were a fragile kid just as how as imagined it ,your story goes. Another nose bleed, roses on the pillow case,_ _the fever breaks and your on earth again."_

"Pretty song. What's it called?" A voiced questioned and I looked up to see Charlie inside my room, nodding his head along to the rhythm.

" _Chaconne _by _Dessa_, she's this amazing jazz singer and it pisses me off that she doesn't get as much recoginzition as she should. I absolutely love her music, I have a few of her CD's if you wanna borrow them?" I offered.

He grinned at me.

" I would love that, alright-" He shut the door and walked to were I was, which was at my bed with a box marked shoes beside me. "Let's start talking."

I looked at with a smirk, " Alright before we do that pick up a box and start looking for some shoes, I need shoes! And then sit on the bed 'cause while we are looking we can start."

He looked at me incredulously but then picked up a box marked '_SHOES' _in red Sharpie and sat beside me on my tiny bed and started looking through the box.

That's when I saw the time on my speaker dock.

_7:OO A.M_

"_Shit_. Dude, we don't have time and I really need those shoes, we can talk later." I said hurriedly to him dumping the box on the floor and searched for shoes.

I heard him stand up and a pair of sparkly red converse were hanging in my face and then I stood up and gratefully took them.

"Thanks! I'll see you down stairs."

"Yeah ,bye." and with that he left my room .

High School.

The very living hell that you would have to suffer for 4 years but it was worth it for the education and the reunion in which you get to see all those ass-wipes who treated you like crap, into theses pathetic beings. Pessimistic much? Yep. Well this will be my first year in Beacon Hills High and my first year as a freshman and I'm pretty excited about it but all the initial excitement went a way when this happened;

_As Layla dropped off Catherine, Ella, Charlie, Sarah and I we went to the main office and got our schedules, we went our separate ways._

_As I was walking down the hallway looking for my first class I walked by a couple of jocks and one of them _the balls to make a snide comment about me:

"_Sorry Dorothy, there isn't a yellow brick road in these hallways." The turd said to me._

_I paused and then turned back around._

"_Really? 'cause if this wasn't Oz then why do I see flying monkeys every where I go?" I replied to him sarcastically and then walked away from the group and continued until I reached room 301._

Now I stood in front of a classroom full of….Juniors?

I looked at the teacher, Mr. Harris, or at least that's what the sign on his desk said.

"I'm sorry. Am I in the wrong class or…." I trailed off, my eyes never left the teacher sitting in the chair.

He glanced at me and then replied in a very bored tone," Your in the right classroom Ms…" He looked at a paper near him and his eyes scanned it for a minute and then continued," Lucille Genesis-"" I prefer Lucy." I cut him off.

He arched a brow at me and frowned but continued nonetheless," As I was saying _Lucy_, you are in the right class I would like for you to sit besides mister Stilinski. Stilinski stop talking to McCall and raise your hand so the young lady may see to were she belongs."

A boy in a plaid button down and a Nirvana T-shirt who was leaning to his left talking to a curly haired boy paused and turned our direction and proceeded to raise his hand slowly.

_It Was Him .The boy from my dream. The one I nearly killed._

I took a sharp intake of air as I walked to the counter and sat beside him silently but he instead wanted to start a conversation.

" So what's your deal? Mine is Stiles if your wondering, how older you? You seem kinda young but then again you could be 17 you have one of those faces ya know. Lucille ,huh, you look like more of a Dorothy to me with those shoes on, no offense." He said eyeing my converese.

I blinked at him a couple of times before answering.

" Um, I moved here from Connecticut a couple months before school started this semester and I'm a Freshman which is why I am confused as to why I'm in a junior science class and not a freshman one. I'm fourteen, and thanks I guess people say that to me a lot, it's because I am pretty mature for my age and this isn't The Wizard of Oz, I'm not Dorothy and just because I own a pair of ruby red glitter converse doesn't make me her."

He tipped his head back and gave me a look before a wide grin spread across his somewhat adorable face and wrapped his arm around me.

" I like you and we are going to be friends and you will have the honor sit beside me at lunch and thank lord Stilinski to have given you such a welcoming treat." He said in a bad british accent.

I snorted.

_Oh yeah this is going to be fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey guys here's another chapter hope you enjoy it3 Btw my Spanish is rusty I maybe Puerto Rican but I speak a lot more English than Spanish.

Chapter 2:Lunch Time Confessions and Early Detention

I barely stepped out of the door when I felt Stiles wrap his arm around mine and had dragged me all the way into the cafeteria which was occupied by at least 60% of the student body and I swear I could feel my claustrophobia kicking in.

I sucked in a deep breath and after walking by 40 tables Stiles decides to sit his pretty little ass next to some strawberry blonde at the table all the way in the back, hidden in a corner where Scott and some other people sat; I stood there awkwardly.

Suddenly the conversations died down & the table got quiet.

" _Oh my God, maybe I should just walk away and try to find Ella or Charlie I knew I shouldn't have trusted them."_

Scott busted out laughing and pushed out a chair waving me over, a signal to sit beside him.

A blush rose on my cheeks from embarassment and I quickly sat on the chair and Scott pushed the chair in for me; What a gentle and I say this quite sarcastically because in science class he tried to eat a butterfly.

Everyone looked at me, some judgmental and some kind but nontheless each and everyone of them were curious as to I, the new girl, was.

Strawberry blonde was the first to dare ask a question.

" _Sooooooo_ where are you from?" her voice was airy and light but I had a tone that warned anyone to not mess with her.

"I'm from Connecticut." I replied

"Oh I've visited there a few times, where from?" She sounded genuinely interested,

"Um, Waterbury, not much to there; it's kinda really boring." And it was true Waterbury was the single most disinteresting place in CT, actually come to think of it the entire state was etrocious.

" Ugh, I know right! I have an aunt who lives there I used spend at least two weeks there every summer and them just them visit all the other relatives who are scattered all around the united states map."

I laughed and she smiled at me, pearly whites showing.

" I like you," She said putting her hand infront of me and I shook it," The name's Lydia Martin, the queen bee in this school." We let go and she looked at a girl beside her, a wavy haired brunette with a distant look in her eyes and I just came to notice that she was the only one who didn't look at me with wonder or kindness or hate she looked…. off.

She was staring into space but slowly her eyes went on me and her left eyebrow twitched up a little bit but then she went into that lost state that she was like before.

A cute curly haired blonde guy spoke next and lets just say I got a little _excited_ at the fact some guy besides Scott or Stiles in this school was gonna talk to me.

The cute guy grinned like as if he read mind and knew what I had thought about and then asked about my scars.

_Scars?_

Shit, my scars.

I tugged at the sleeves of my shirt but noticed that it wasn't enough so I grabbed my arm warms and slipped them on and tried to avoids the looks.

Even lost girl stopped and looked at me again but there was something in her eyes that recognized. _Understanding._

Stiles stopped eating his sandwhich mid-way and his face went from a scowl into a sympathetic look.

But I knew the truth behind it, it was just pity.

_I hated pity._

Stiles reached for my hand but the bell rung I pushed myself away from the table and ran out of the café into the girls bathroom.

Talk about saved by the bell.

The entire day I was trying avoid Stiles and the others but it was kinda the last straw when stiles came into social studies and stared lecturing me in front of the class and the got us detention.

And now here I am sitting beside him with him rubbing my uncovered wrists, no talking, just total and utter silence and a few kids from the lunch table (Such as scott, that spacey girl who's name was Alison, Lydia, Cute Curly haired Issac, Buff Boyd and slutty yet loveable Erica . Oh and Danny too.) were there too but they left us alone in our own little world .

I got tense.

The library doors slammed open and our detention teacher, , looked up but I already knew who it was.

Layla walked in, her heels clacking behind her.

She stood in front our table,

" Que te pasa? Tu no puede abar que los sotoros estamos pasando la muerte de Kristoph? It's your first day and you already have detention!" She screeched at me.

I buried my head in my hands.

_FML._

_Also i need oc's so if your interested PM me._


End file.
